The Blood is Black: Black Stains
by Poseidonschild
Summary: Harry James Potter is starting his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a professor who loaths him, another who wants him firmly in his clutches, a school rival who's determined to make his life a misery, and an old enemy who's trying to return to the world of living, can Harry survive the cold looks and black whispers of his school mates?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **This is the sequel to Black Blood in The Blood is Black Series. Please read that first, however it is not necessary to understand what is happening in this story. If you are interested in reading Black Blood please click on the following link, otherwise, enjoy the story! Leave a Review to let me now what you think.

s/9807423/1/The-Blood-Is-Black-Black-Blood

* * *

**Prologue**

**Letters**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for extending me an invitation to attend your prestigious school. I look forward to coming .

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

Are you alright? I confess that you are the last student I expected to hear back from. The ministry has been looking for you for five years. Tell us where you are and we will come get you and bring you back to your family. Please write back Harry.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Hope**

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his ornate desk and stared out at the group of men and women who had arrived in his office. Several wore looks of apprehension, while others looked mildly bored. His young potions master, Severus Snape, stood in a dark corner of the room, scowling at everyone. Remus Lupin, on the other hand, sat on the very edge of his seat right before the desk a look of hope and anxiety on his aged features.

"I have called you all hear as Professor McGonagall has received a letter of great importance," he began as he met the eyes of his audience. "Two weeks ago, our Hogwarts letters went out to the students as some of you no doubt know."

"Did one go to Harry, Albus?" Remus asked his eyes pleading for continued hope that his friends son was still alive.

"That is what I wish to discuss. Yes, a letter addressed to Harry Potter was sent," Albus acknowledged, a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips while his eyes twinkled. "Miraculously, we received a letter of acceptance. Harry James Potter will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry come September first with the rest of his classmates."

Around the room their were expressions of surprise, suspicion, and in Remus Lupin's case, pure joy.

"Did you ask him where he is? When will we get him?" A man asked. He had a fake blue eye that moved of it's own accord. His face was marred with scares and pock marks. He leaned heavily on a staff which he used for balance since his left leg was missing and had been replaced with a peg.

"Patience Alastor," Dumbledore cautioned. "Minerva did write back to Harry, begging him to tell us where we can find him. Minerva if you would be so kind as to read his reply?"

The old Professor straightened in her seat and unfolded a letter that had been resting in her lap. Adjusting her spectacles she began to read,

"Dear Professor McGonagall,

Thank you for your concern. I'm brilliant. I can't wait to start school. Uncle Sirius has told me all about Hogwarts. He says hi. He also told me to call you Minnie. Oh, and he wishes you luck trying to keep me in line. I have no idea what he's talking about. I have impeccable manners. Mrs. Taylor, my teacher, say's so. Course she also doesn't know that it was me who put the garden snake in her desk drawer with my friend Allen. Don't tell. It was really funny, she thought so to after she finished screaming. We even got to keep it in the classroom and study snakes for a week. Then we let it go back out in the football field when we were done.

Siri say's I can't bring my broomstick. Why? I think that rule is stupid. He offered to help me smuggle it in somehow, but Uncle Artie found out and Siri got in a lot of trouble for encouraging me in 'unruly behavior'. Artie woke up with red hair the next morning. He was really mad. He hid mine and Siri's brooms until the start of school. It's so not fair.

Aunt Sarah is baking cookies and she say's she's done. I got to help at first, but I snuck some of the dough and Aunt Sarah made me leave. She makes the best cookies! I better go before Uncle Sirius eats them all.

See you at Hogwarts!

Sincerely,

Harry Potter."

Silence greeted the end of the letter. Professor McGonagall folded it back up and put it in a pocket in her robes.

"He sounds happy," Hestia Jones announce with a questioning look at Albus.

"Yes, he does," Dumbledore replied solemnly.

Remus didn't wait for any further discussion to be had. He got up quickly and left the room, banging the door shut behind him.

"I think that is all for the day," Albus announced. "If any of you have any further idea of how to proceed, please inform me."

Albus watched his guests trickle out of the room until he was all that was left. He got up out of his chair and took a peak out the window towards the lake. There, sitting on the shore line beneath an old maple and watching the waves lap at the shore line was a lone figure. Slowly, to give the man time to think, he made his way out onto the grounds. All to quickly he was standing at the young man's side.

"I don't understand it Albus," Remus announced a moment later, his gaze fixed on the lake.

"You are making the mistake of believing that there is something to understand," Albus sighed. Gathering his robes he sat down next to his old student. "Sometimes, things are simply what they are. For whatever reason, Sirius has raised a happy Harry. Which is far more than we could have hoped for or expected. Perhaps he feels guilt for his actions."

"And that makes it okay?" Remus snapped.

"No, of course not," Albus back tracked. "I merely meant that we should be thankful for whatever it is that is guiding Sirius' choice's. We could have received a very angry or sad Harry or no Harry at all. Be thankful for the small miracle we are getting. Harry is alive and he is happy."

Remus groaned, "What if Sirius has been teaching him the dark arts. That prank with the snake sounded mean."

Albus laughed, "My dear Remus, you and your friends did far worse than setting a harmless garden snake loose in a teacher's desk. You cannot begrudge the child his moments of adventure. As for what Sirius is teaching him. We will have to wait and see when he gets here and cross that bridge when it comes. Do not barrow trouble Remus. Be thankful that he is coming."

Remus nodded and allowed the silence to fill the space between them as he watched the lake breathe. "I want to see him," Remus announced.

Albus sighed. He had spent long hours debating this very request, knowing that it would come, and whether or not it was wise. He was not certain that his decision was the right one, but regardless, he had already made it. "It is lucky, then, that I have already asked Professor Kettleburn to take you on as his assistant. He has expressed a desire for retirement, but he's too stubborn to actually follow through with it. It took a great deal of convincing to get him to bring on an assistant. When he heard you were who I had in mind, he was absolutely thrilled. All that is left is for you to accept or deny the offer."

Remus stared at his old Professor in shock. "But, sir, what about my...condition? I'm not safe to be around children."

"Professor Snape has already agreed to brew Wolfsbane for you should you accept. You can curl up in your office and sleep the night away," Albus smiled.

"Bu...bu...but, sir!" he stuttered, uncertain of whether to be thrilled or horrified.

"Don't worry, Remus," Albus assured him. "You were fine here as a child, do you think I would ask you to do this if I truly thought you would be jeopardizing the welfare of my students?"

Remus studied him and then sighed. "No."

"Good, then I expect you to be moved into Hogwarts a week before the start of term," Albus said as he stood up.

"Thank you, sir," Remus acknowledged.

"Your more than welcome," Albus smiled. "Come along and I will show you where your rooms will be."


End file.
